When I get a new chance
by evaernst
Summary: What if Carlisle had a girlfriend before he was changed. After 90 years together with Esme he met her again. What will happen? After Breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

When I get a new chance

What if Carlisle had a girlfriend before he was changed. After 90 years together with Esme he met his old girlfriend again. What will happen? After Breaking dawn.

Sarah's P.O.V

"_Dear diary_", I wrote.

" _My lovely and handsome boyfriend is absolutly wonderful. Yes really! Finally Carlisle fell in love with me. I'm so lucky. Nothing will ever bring us apart. I can't belive that he is mine, mine mine, only mine! I will do everything to make him happy, to take care of him. I will never let him go."_

I stopped. I couldn't write what I felt. I wasn't so happy ever before. Suddenly my door opened and my day dreams were interrupted. A tall, blond boy entered and gave me a wonderful smile. O my God I love him so much. He sad next to me on the bed.

"Hello, my dear. I missed you," Then he gave me a long kiss. Oh my dear.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I'm loving you, too. I've got a present for you," He smiled and stand up.

"A present? But my birthday was already five months ago," I giggled. Nobody could make me laugh like he could.

" A special present," he showed me a little box. Slowly he opened it and I could see two little rings.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say.

"My dear Sarah. Do you want to marry me?," he asked shyly. I was totally speechless.

"Yes, I do,"

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Many years later…

I sad on the couch. In my arms my love. My dearest. My Esme. But that moment I didn't though of her. I though of somebody else. My first love. My Sarah. I could remember the last time I ever saw her like it was yesterday. I became engaged to her. I was so lucky that day. Some hous later a vampire bit me and my dreams of a family with her dissapeared. But many years later I found Edward a he became the first part of my new family. I really love my family and they aren't my second alternative. But when I've found Edward I was still heartbroken. That feeling didn't dissapeared until I met Esme. She is so beautiful. My true love. I couldn't imagine a life without her. Altough I couldn't forget Sarah yet. She was so different from Esme.

"Dear?," Esme interruped my mind. I was lucky that Edward went hunting with Bella and Nessie.

"Yes, honey?," I answered and smiled at her.

"I love you my dear,"

"I love you too," I got a feeling of guilt because until now I though of a woman she didn't even know that she had ever existed.

"You would never leave me would you?," I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Never. I could never leave you," That was no lie. She was my mate. She was my life. I petted her face. She put her head on my shoulder. I loved her so much. "Don't worry I'm here now and I will be there in 1000 years,"

" I love you,"

"I love you too," I said and looked at the watch . My shift would start in 15 Minutes. "I have to go my dear," I said and gave her a slow goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye," was the last thing Esme could say before I left the house.

10 Minutes later I entered the hospital when my friend Terry went towards me.

"Hey, Carlisle. I just want to introduce our new cook in the kitchen. If you are asking me she's really hot," he said and grinned. I looked surprised at him. As I knew he was married happily like me. "Oh come on! It was just a joke. But she doesn't look bad, does she?," he pointed at a tall, young woman some steps away from me. Her skin was as white as mine. She was beautiful and after a short moment I knew who she was. Oh my Gosh. It was Sarah. In my eyes she shined like the sun. I couldn't stop watching her. "Er, are you allright? Carlisle?," Terry looked at me worried.

" Yes, yes I'm ok," I whispered. Or so I though. I knew that she also knew who I am. I didn't knew what to do.


	2. Lies

**I just want to say sorry because maybe there are some spelling mistakes. This is my first fanfiction. **

**Enjoy it. **

Lies

Esme P.O.V.

I noticed immediately that something was not right as I looked into the face of my husband this evening. Thus I did not know him at all. In his eyes I could see infinite grief, however, also big confusion.

"Carlsile?," I asked carefully "is everything okay? Can I help you anyhow?"

"No, no," he meant almost startled and then added more friendly: "With me everything is okay. How was your day?," I knew that he would come to me if he was ready to talk. So I joined in the play.

"My day was as well as always. I have worked a little in the garden and I repaired the door that Emmett has broken," he nodded absently. Then he sat down on the couch and took a magazine. Oh my God. He did not read any magazine. He read Alice magazin. He was not so messy for a long time any more. If the situation was not been so serious I would have laughed loud. There sat my beloved, intelligent husband and read in a magazine what the most actual beauty masks are. I turned round and went out shaking the head. I saw for the clock and asked myself, when my children would come home. Today a donation run took place at school for UNICEF and I had to go with the thought of my children who had to move so slow but I though they would be the fastest anyway. It could not last too long any more. The slip of paper they brough home says that the run was over at 16 o'clock. As well as I knew my children at least Alice and Rose would get a circulatory collapse to be abel to come home earlier. I noticed that I only wanted to deflect myself with these owed. When Edward had come home, all would become clearing up. I went to my study to work a little on my sketches. One hour later I heard cars outside. Few seconds later the frontdoor closed and I finished my work and ran down.

"I would have expected you already before a whole while," I said smiling.

"We were still go hunting," said Alice to me. I nodded and took in hand also to go hunting tomorrow. My eyes were pitch-black. "Where is Carlsile?," Alice further asked.

"He sits in the sitting room and reads your magazine," I laughed.

"He does WHAT?," shouted Rosalie without version.

"I also do not understand it. He has not talked with me. You would not be able to do Edward...?," I asked shyly.

"No, Esme, we left his private sphere to Carlisle. If he is ready he will talk," He answered friendly, however, certainly. Internally I agreed with him and he knew this. So we went together to the sitting room. There Carlsile still sat with the magazine in the hand.

Edward's P.O.V

When we entered the sitting room thoughts of Carlisle stormed at me like a waterfall.

"She is so wonderful," was the first sentence I heard. "I would not have thought which would pass this once. Oh my God. I must talk with her. I simply have to go," However, for a while his thoughts still went on thus I ignored them.

"Hey, Esme could I speak short with you in confidence?," She was right to me with a short nod and we left together the house.

"And what is?," she asked me after we were out of hearing width." Have you differently considered it and do say me what he thinks?,"

"No" I answered and saw like she tried to be offended. "I notice that you are worrying, but you don't need this . With Carlisle everything is in order. He thinks all the time of you and will soon talk with you."

"Talk about which and why is he so absent?," I said.

"He can say this you then himself," he said. Later I asked my I've lied. Maybe because I don't want her to be hurt. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. What schould I do?

**I will upload the next chapture soon**.


	3. Danger

I hope in this chapter my grammar is better than in the last ones. I tried to adhere your tips and pleas tell me if there are big grammar mistakes.

When I get a new chance 3

Esme P.O.V

After Edward had spoken with me, I didn't worried anymore. Carlisle is the most wonderful vampire on the whole earth and he loved me and me him. What could happen? I though all that during I worked in the garden in my rose patch. They had nicely blossomed this year. I still remembered the big bunch of roses which I had got from Carlisle to the Valentine's day. Luckily these were not from my garden. In this moment Nessie left the house and came over to me. She had become really tall, this had not struck me at all. In reality she was not older than 5 years, however, looked quite substantially older.

"Hey, granny. Do you play something with me,?" she asked me with her bell-bright voice.

"How do I come to the honour that you ask me,?" I answered smiling.

"The others are not in the mood for a game," sighed Nessie.

" So well. If you know what. I go in and wash my hands and then come on the porch. You are able to choose already a game,"

When I sat a quarter of an hour later beside my granddaughter on the patio and played with her cards I was sure nothing could bring our family apart.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I sat in my flat and thought. I knew that he had recognised me. He still looked like that time. Only the fact that he carried now not my engagement ring, but that of another. That made me terrifically for jealousy. Externally I had myself very well under control, however, deep in my body it bubbled like in a volcano. I wanted that he belonged to me. I wanted him for myself alone. I had sworn it. I had sworn that nothing could distinguish. I stood up and left my flat in Port Angels. I ran and was already few minutes later in the wood near Forks. I ran and ran, until I could see the big Cullen properties. I saw a woman with a big solar hat and in thin blouse working in the rose patch. A small girl left the house and went to the woman over here.

"Hey granny? Do you play something with me,?" asked the small one.

"How do I come to the honour that you ask me,?" she answered smiling.

"The others are not in the mood for a game," sighed the little girl.

" Thus wave. I go in and wash my hands and then come on the porch. You are able to choose a game already,"

I watched her like she took the young girl's hand and went with her to the house. Few minutes later the little girl came out again and sat down on the porch and distributed the maps. Then the small woman came out again and sat down to her. I supposed that the little girl had to be Nessie and the the woman Esme. This was the woman who had robbed my miraculous Carlsile of me. Suddenly I became incredibly furious again. I wanted to take revenge only for the lost years only by this woman. I would though of something really clever. I turned round and ran back to my flat.

Carlsile's P.O.V.

I was afraid. Around my family and particularly around my beloved woman. My Esme. I was glad that I still had vacation, for the rest. I kept free a few days. I had told nobody why I had taken the short trip although I supposed that Edward knew. Esme really seemed to be glad that I remained at home. I got a bad conscience because I had lied to them. I had told her, I would stay at home because I wanted to spend more time with my family. Indeed,it had been a good lie. Esme had been happy. Sometimes I estimated the abilities, her gabe brought quite wrong. She had thus a fine feeling for mood variations. Suddenly Esme moved beside me.

"I go hunting," she meant. "This is quite overdue,"

I nodded and she still gave me a short parting kiss before she left the house.

My whole family (except Esme of course) sat in the sitting room on the sofas and dealt with themselves. Emmett and Rose saw television, Alice looked through a fashion magazine, Jasper was deepened in a chess game with Bella, Edwards read a history for Nessie and I read a book. Suddenly I squealed horrified. Too late I had noted what that I had made a huge mistake. I let Esme go alone. She was completely alone on the move.

"Carlisle what passes,?" shouted Bella who had upset The chess pieces because of nothing but fright.

"I have made an awful mistake," I shouted.

"We must get her," shouted Edward suddenly.

He looked really startled!

"Edward, Carlisle calms you!,", said Jasper and I felt like I became quieter and also Edward sat down again.

"Now you explain to us what is wrong here, actually," certain Rose energetically and looked at me expectantly

.

I couldn't answer. How could I be only thus careless. If her would be attacked it would be only my guilt. I heard how Edward started to speak:

"Now when Carlisle does not speak, I must tell willy nilly. Did you know that he'd got a fiancée before he was transformed? He met her again a few days ago in the hospital. He was inspired immediately and there and away,"

" This is not right," I interrupted him energetically. "How would you react if you would met your old love which was your true love,"

"This was in the evening in you were so absent, I take to," supposed Emmett.

"It's right, but I never had to surrender you for whom do you hold me? I have thought. With Sahra is not to be joked. I have not recognised it earlier, however, if she wants something she is fanatically. She has loved me and I believe she still loves me. I have seen how she looked at me. You see this. She has become a vampire and has used her whole energy to find me.,"

"On what do you want to get out?," asked Bella carefully.

"I believe Sarah sees Esme and you as rivals. She wants me completely alone for herself. She wanted this always," Nobody seemed to understand on what I inaus wanted. "She is dangerous and she goes of reaching in the most true sense words about corpses around her aim," Finally, they seemed to understand.

"You mean... Oh God! We must find her," Rose gasped.

"Completely my opinion. Has she said to one of you, where she wanted to go?," I asked.

"She wanted to go to the mountains," Nessie who seemed close to the tears sniffed

"We should always go in groups of two," I meant.

"Bella and Nessie should stay at home together maybe she comes home," Edward added.

"This is a good idea. But the others: be careful. I do not know which talents she has," I said

"Well then proposal: I suggested Edward, Alice and Emmett, Jasper and Rose, me,"

Everybody agreed and thus we started in the direction of mountains. I could feel the nervousness of everybody. It had to be the purest torture for Jasper. As on command we ran off everybody. I knew that they were all worried about my wife. Then the groups ran in different directions. Suddenly Rose and I heard a loud scream.

"Help!Help!,"

We both knew exactly who it was.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will upload the next chapter soon.


	4. Fight

**I hope I'll get better each chapter. Now I will look more after my language. **

When I get a new chance 4

Carlsile's P.O.V

Rose and I looked at each other horrified. Then we started to run again like on command. I just wanted to see her. Dreadful fears packed me. What did Sarah do with her? What did she do to my woman?

"Rose run!," I shouted.

"If I make, nevertheless, I am already so fast able, "she gasped beside me.

The way seemed so long. I saw everything like in slow motion. Then we suddenly came on a small clearing which was circled with stones. However, I did not waste a lot of time with it to admire the surroundings. I looked around fast. Suddenly I saw at the end of the clearing two figures. One lay on the ground and tried to resist to herself. The other stood over her and held her on the ground during hit her with her foot. I supposed that the attacker was Sarah and then Esme had to be the figure on the ground. No!

"Stop!," I roared and ran over to the both. Rose followed me.

I rushed at Sarah. However, she trew me to ground as I was air. How could this be? Her body was so elegant, however, in her you had to find unbelievable force. So hopelessly it also seemed I rushed once more at her. This time Rose helped me. However, again our forces weren't big enough to bring her to her knees.

"Carlisle," she said "I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Nevertheless, I would like to pave only the way for us,"

"Leave it!," I squealed and heaved myself out again. Rose jumped beside me again on the feet.

In this time Sarah had begun to attack Esme again.

"No! Please, not!," called my wife.

This seemed to make Sarah only more furious. Her fury raged like a tornado and with shining hatred in the eyes she kicked once again after the unsound and met her on the head. Esme groanded and stopped to protect herself.

Silence spread out. I stared only in bewilderment at the lifeless figure in front of myself on the ground. I could not catch it. My love, my life. Why?

I could see the injuries on her body. There would be scares where Sarah had bitten her.

Suddenly the cold fury packed me I only wanted to take revenge. I wanted that Sarah feels the same pain like Esme during her last minutes. My wonderful Esme lay on the ground. I couldn't belive that she was dead. She looked like she would only sleep. Maybe she did? Rose seemed as paralyzed. She didn't seem to realise what had happened. I knew this. Every day I saw this bewilderment. Families who had lost a relative in an accident. Rose wouldn't help me . With a furious scream I rushed from the back on my former big love who stared still triumphing on my dead woman. I wanted to see her only dead. Suddenly there came unexpectet help. Emmett helped me to push her on the ground.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I sat in my flat and thought. It lasted the whole evening. I had to admit that devising a brilliantly plan was not as easy as it sounded. But, actually... Why did I worry to myself? Carlsile and I were determined for each other. What could happen then? I decided to to give the destiny a chance and went in the direction of the Cullen house. I crept up from behind to the property and looked trough the big windows. I could hear as Esme said goodbye to Carlisle and left the house. Thank you destiny! Thank you, thank you very much! This was my chance. She was the biggest obstacle. She was the one who distinguished me from my Carslisle. I could adopt the children if Esme would not be there any more and Carlisle first of all my husband. I began to follow my enemy with a big distance to results. Often I stepped on a branch and ran over startled, however, Esme seemed to be deaf. She got nothing of it. Noche in criticism point. My Carlisle needed so much attention and certainly she could not give it to him. Suddenly I saw like she reached a clearing. This was my chance. I started to run faster and while she still lookeded at the wonderful formed rocks. Then I attacked her from the back. She had no chance against me. I was older and experienced. She landed on the ground before she could shout. She lash around and got even to detain me a little. However, this would not continue long. I knew this. Nobody created it to to opposed me long. Thanks to my gift nobody had a chance. I had the unique gift to take away from my enemies their whole forces and to take up them in myself. However, mostly I gave to myself a pleasure from it to take from them only very slowly the forces away to increase the fun. With it I could become infinitely strong. I could fee quite exactly how Esme lost her strength. But she was stronger than I had thought. I started to kick her and they injured to. I always kicked her on the place where I couldn't kill her only injured. Psycholied would call me ill. I call it playful. My companions, however, mostly did not have so much fun like me.

"Help! Help!," she shouted. Suddenly two figures appeared behind me.

I knew that I hurt Carlisle because I was killing his wife and I don't wanted to hurt him really, however, it had to be. And he was not alone. I knew that the blond girl must be Rose. I would have her with pleasure as my daughter. He would forgive me for it sometime. This was clear to me!

"Stop!," shouted my love.

"Carlisle, "I said" I do not want to hurt you. I love you. Nevertheless, I would like to pave only the way for us,"

I trew him on the ground like he was air.

"Leave it!," he squealed and heaved hiself out again. Rose jumped beside him again.

While they to myself wieer upraisedly I started to attack Esme again.

the faster it went the better for everybody.

"No! Please!," called his wife.

But that made me only much more angrier. I swung and stepped her hard against the head. I heard a quiet noise. She gave a quiet groan and her head tipped aside. I considered on the motionless person on the ground triumphing. I've done it. I killed my biggest enemy. I've taken one more step towards Carlisle. Suddenly I heard behind me a loud growling. Carlisle would be furious to me I already thought that. But I wouldn't expect that he would attack me once more. The attack unexpectedly came from the back. However, of course Carslisle had no chance.

"Carlisle let me go," I shouted.

I did this around him to protect. But he did not let go. I knew with my unrestrained strength that I would soon kill him . Suddenly somebody rushed from the front at me. It was a huge man who ran towards me and pressed me to the ground. I groaned and lasted me. However, I could not defeat the forces of a furious vampire and a huge vampire. I could not breathe any more and not move any more.

Emmett P.O.V.

We had already recognised the voices of our parents from wide. Moreover, still the third voice had been there. For which reasons also always I was afraid of her. The first that I saw was how this foreign woman probably Sarah stepped against my beloved mother and on the head namely so violently that Esme's head tipped aside and she did not stir any more. I knew my father now since long time and I knew how he looked if he became furious. However, now he was not only furiously one separate could recognise the hatred in his eyes as he attacked Sarah. His fury was contagious and I came to him fast to help him. Few seconds later Jasper ran towards us but there wasn't anything to do for him. Carlsile and I had forced the woman to the ground. We were still handeling with Sarah as Alice and Edward came. The first they seemed to see was Esme who was still on the ground.

"Is she...?," gasped Alice.

"Please not!," groaned Edward.

I was to me certainly he would cry if he was able. How strangely. I also felt that something was absent. Oh God how it may go only Carlisle. He looked as if he immediately broke down. He and I still held Sarah on the ground. Please not. My thoughts digressed. I thought of her. I could feel the grief of myself to all clearly. During the last years she had really become my mother. She had always been nicely all the same what one had done. I couldn't catch it that she had left us now for ever.

Carlsile's P.O.V.

Pain was worse than everything what I had ever experienced. My world had broken down within a few minutes like a map house. My Esme. Deadly. How could this only happen? This was everything my guilt. I knew this all the others felt exactly the same. I thought of the nice time we had together.

Suddenly I heard a quiet groaning. Esme's head moved a little. I forgot everything round myself and I was run over by a wave of the joy. She lived. It was not over. We had one more eternity before ourselves. I saw to the other. I was sure that they had also seen. Everybody hurried to her. Jasper and I also. What turned out of course as a mistake. We let go Sarah! Why she did not attack was a riddle to me till this day. Probably because we were consider. None of us noticed something. We were so happy everybody. I raised Esme carefully and whispered reassuringly on her. Then I started to run. In the direction of our home. Just many hours later we noticed our big mistake.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I was really shocked of myself when I noticed that I let Esme die but then I changed it again and then I felt better ;)**


	5. Bulwark

bulwark

We ran home together. Soon I fell back behind the other. I felt incredibly tired. I did not have to sleep I knew this, however, such a lead tiredness I didn't experienced in my whole vampire's life yet. But I didn't thought of that anymore. I had the love of my life back. My Esme. I would never be so unadvised and bring her in such danger again. I knew that I had made a big mistake and let Sarah go. However, what should happen largely? We had showed her on which side we stood. I did not want to be her husband anymore. Slowly our house came to view. This was good bacause ,if I had never added this and above all not before her, Esme became slowly a little heavy. I was surprised at myself. Nevertheless, it never was so difficult for me before to lift her. We ran trough our garden that my Esme had so affectionately formed. We entered the house a few seconds later and stopped in bewilderment.

"What for heaven's sake...," gasped Edward.

"I have no notion," answered Alice in bewilderment.

"Alice? Why didn't you see anything?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know it," she meant almost tearful.

The others were too shocked to say something. The house looked as if a tornado was swept out. The sitting room table had burst in 1000 parts, the curtains lay tatteredly on the ground, the sofa was not to be identified more than a sofa.

"Bella? Nessie?," shouted Edward suddenly.

I stayed at Esme's side meanwhile my children searched Bella and Nessie. I was afraid of what they would find.

Edward's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could upstaires. I was afraid. What did Sarah do with them. I heard Alice shouting Bella's name. Suddenly I heard somebody crying. I move in the direction of the strange noise. I heard strange thoughts. The noise came from the little broom closet at the end of the corridor. Fast I opened the wooden door. I was totally perplex when I saw what was in the broom closet. Two figures were sitting on the ground. These were my woman and my small daughter itself there on the narrowest space.

"Bella! Nessie!," I shouted.

Both started to clip themselves on me. I took both protecting in the arm. They were complete frighten. Suddenly appeared Rosalie and Emmett behind me. I hoped that Emmett would't made a joke.

"We should bring them in our room best of all," I meant and raised Bella. Rosalie took Nessie and we brought them in Bella and my bedroom. We put both on the bed. Slowly they seemed to realise where they were and who was next to them. All at once Carlisle appeared in the door and laid unconscious Esme beside my Bella.

"Bella what has happened?," asked Carlsile.

"Oh God! What is with Esme?" asked Bella horrified.

"She is okay. But what has happened?" pressed Jasper.

"It was so dreadful," sobbed Bella and Nessie caught again in to cry. "The first one what I have heard was like the window panes broke. At this moment we were in Nessie's room and cleared up a little. We walked down to see what was we went slowly down we have heard how more things were destroyed. I have heard the tattered from the curtains and how the table was broken into two parts. Then we could see who wrecked our house . It was a blond woman I had never seen before...,"

"Sarah!," growled Carlsile and his position hardened.

" If I accept. In any case, when she saw us she rushed immediately at us. I have never seen anybody so furious. I thought she wanted to kill us immediately. In any case, Nessie and I got panik. We have turned round and ran upstaires. I have not paid attention where we were running to. Then we are easy in the first-best room coagulated. Then we have locked the door and leant against it. She tried to breake, however, we have defended it well ," she ended with a weak smile.

"Oh my God," I whispered and took the both affectionately in my arms.

"What is with granny?," asked Nessie quietly.

Emmett started to tell and even he noticed that for Nessie the story should told only partially. When he had ended everybody went to ruin in her own thoughts. It was frightfully for me to be able to read all her thoughts and to experience the awful events of the evening once again from all perspectives. Slowly started to dawn to me what Sarah's confidential talent was. Take away anybodies strengths and take it up in the own body. Very interesting.

"How is this possible?," asked Bella "I thought we vampires could only be killed by fire?,"

"I have already thought about it. And I have to say: I do not know it" answered Carlisle and stroked Esme softly over the cheek.

"I believe I know it. I think that it is connected with Sarah's confidential talent. I think she has got the ability to take someone's energy and take it up in herself. And if she has taken the energy now from Esme she isn't anything else than a human and humans can be killed with a kick against the head.," I supposed.

Everybody thought for a while about it and had to agree to Edward. Though it sounded logical very imaginatively, however, also anyhow.

Thus we sat a few more hours before Esme started to stir and woke up again. She was so weak and could not move. Carlisle looked after his wife affectionately.

"I believe we should move," he meant suddenly.

Everybody looked at him amazedly. He wasn't someone who simply runs away from his problems.

"How do you mean this?," asked Emmett carefully.

"Well, I mean we simply should try to start a new life. Maybe Sarah has understood that I do not love her any more and leaves us alone.," explained Carlisle.

"Of course we could try this. But honestly. If she doesn't love you any more I'm sure that she wants a revenge. As well as you have told she does not leave us alone," I tried to explain.

"I would have a better idea", meant Emmett. Everybody was surprised and tensely at his proposal. "We fight. She won't leave us alone and we never get rid of her again.,"

"Emmett you must solve the problems always by force. Couldn't you sometimes bring a realistic solution?" hissed Rose.

"What? My plan is vey realistic! We are even more than her! We could win!," replied Emmett.

"Listen Emmett. How do you fancy this? Esme cannot help us we are already once less. Secondly Sarah can win while she takes away the strength from us and we become destroyed" answered Carlisle irritated.

" We could protect us with simply savety precautions. Nobody goes hunting alsone. Maybe we can ask the werewolves whether they help us," meant my Bella, as usual, realistically.

"Preferably I jump into the fire than ask the dogs for help!," shouted Rosalie.

I heard Esme giving a loud groan quietly. She had to have dreadful headaches and there Rose's shouting also helped nothing. This made me very furious.

"Rose! Stop thinking only on yourself!!! If you like to die absolutely please! It detains you nobody. But we. We don't want this. Have to be another member of the family has to be injured first?," I roared as loud as I was able.

I could hear Nessie sobbing quietly. She couldn't bear conflicts.

"Stop!! Tomorrow we further discuss! Tonight we have to calm down first of all again. I prpose that you all go to your rooms and calm down!," roared Carlisle and so he finished the conflict. I took Nessie and Bella's hand and went with them to our room. The others did it like me but of course they went to their rooms. HA-HA.

The next morning...

Everybody was peacful again. Esme was better again and she could sit again from own strength. But she was really shocked about the condition of our house. To make her happy again we tidied up the whole morning. We did this until Carlisle brought us to the unused dining room. Carlisle carried Esme on his arms and he was the last one who entered. He put her on a chair and he sat besides her.

"We have not decided yet what we should do now.," Carlisle started.

I thought of dreadful and I wanted no second quarrel, therefore I threw fast: "What do you think of a compromise? We stay here and ask the werewolves whether they walk around the area. We wait what Sarah plans now and react accordingly and as the first we protect ourselves while we only go hunting in pairs."

For a while we discussed even further, however, then my plan was accepted and we started to put up the very same day our small bulwark.

We didn't had to wait a long time until Sarah started her revenge.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update as soon as possible. **


	6. Quarrel

**There it is! The next chapter. Enjoy it. **

**I don't own Twilight, The lord of the rings and Harry Potter. **

The werewolves agreed to guard the area and Rose was still offended because of it. She sometimes could really irritate. Esme was much better again. During the last days we had worked day and night on fixing our house again. It looked really good again. We had taken the destruction to the occasion to renovate our sitting room absolutely anew. We had introduced a completely other colour style and it was hard to stop Emmett hanging his "Heavy-Metal"-posters on the wall. Actually, everything was like before and we were happy and we didn't think of Sarah any more and gave ourselves no troubles. A mistake. We had underestimated her. It began, actually, quite harmlessly, nevertheless, none of us could have even dreamt to what this would degenerate.

It started one week after the fight in the forest.

"Emmett!," Rose roared the stair down. She sounded really furious. Not as if he had forgotten to clean her bathroom once more or such a thing in the kind separate really furiously.

"What's the matter my angel," Emmett asked in absolutely normal volume.

At this moment Rosalie came into the room and I contorted fast from the couch to be not in the aim area if the bomb exploded.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO???," Rose shrieked thus loud that I was sure that even Carlisle could hear it from the hospital.

Emmett answered completely calmly. He was accustomed those situations. "What are you talking about honey?,"

Rose packed Emmett in the wrist and dragged him up in their room. We followed them unobtrusively. Emmett threw help-looking looks, too nevertheless, to us over and over again nobody wanted to venture in the lion's den. Then we stood in her door...

"What for heaven's sake...?," gasped Esme.

"Besides, Emmett what did you do with my room? Heavy metal? Why can't you life like everybody? YOU Know EXACTLY how VERY MUCH I HATE THIS!!!," Rosalie was on 180 and I did not envy Emmett. Although I have to say: now he had gone too far. The whole room was covered with posters. Cover, walls, cupboards, doors, windows, even the floor. I could see like Nessie's jaw dropped. But also Emmett seemed totally stunned. If I didn't know it better I would say he knew nothing about it. But this cannot be. None of us except of Emmett of course even owns one single Heavy metal poster. It had to have been simply Emmett.

"It's not my fault! I swear!," protested Emmett and lifted the hands like a thief that was transferred by the police.

"Emmett who has done it then, otherwise?," Rose was still frightfully furious.

"Moreover, nobody would be so stupid except of you and would stick the posters with WALLPAPER PASTE,"

At this moment Jasper laughed out loud and Rose and Emmett turned around at the same time. What happened after that was the worst quarrel that we up to now every had. Em and Rose roared at Jasper and of course he was angry ,too. Alice helped him to defend himself and soon we were deepened in our quarrel. We did not notice Esme at all that tried to separate us. Then sometime she became also sour and took crying Nessie's hand and went with her down to the sitting room.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

When I came home this evening the air was so thick that I could cut it with a knife. I entered the sitting room and the first what I saw was my woman who sat on the sofa and read quietly a history for Nessie. Then I saw my children always in groups of two on the sofa. It was strangely quiet.

"Eh- hello," I asked carefully.

" hello," came it of all sides but nobody looked at me.

"And how was your day?," I tried it once more.

"Well," mumbled Edward and the others hummed a little bit incomprehensible in their beard. I sat down beside Esme on the sofa and gave her one short welcome kiss.

"Carlisle can I speak with you?," she asked and got up and took my hand.

"We better go to my office," I meant and we went to the door.

"And who reads the rest of the history for me?," asked Nessie.

"Ask, nevertheless, your parents sometimes.," answered Esme and sounded quite furious.

Edward and Bella looked up and if looks could kill, Esme would be dead.

I found quite cheeky thus to handle with their mother and I would talk with them about it, however, later. Esme and I entered the study and she sat on my desk chair and I sat down in front of the desk on a wooden chair.

"What would you like to talk about?," I asked and smiled at her reassuringly.

"You do not believe what happened today: Emmett stuck Rosalie and his room with Heavy metal to posters with Wallpaper paste and then there was a bad quarrel.," meant Esme and looked a bit desperate.

"Esme I does not know why you think it's so bad. Quarrels also appearance in the best families. This belongs to it. They will calm down again," I meant quietly and took her hand "and now go down with upraised head and show to them who gives the commands,"

I knew how to make her laugh and I was right. From the beginning I wanted that Esme has also something to say in the family and not only I. However, I knew how much this meant to her.

"I don't know Carlisle," my beloved Esme whispered "this isn't normal. Do you really believe that everything feels well again?,"

"I am quite sure," I laughed and together we went down again and acted as nothing would have happened. Everything felt well. Esme read out the rest of the history to Nessie and I had a look at the news. Soon the stiffness of my children dissapeared and they began to talk again. Indeed, I noticed a frosty undertone in their voices and, however, imagined that it was only because of the quarrel.

The next day…

Esme's P.O.V.

Everybody had calmed down again and everything went as usual. In the morning my children went to school, spent there the morning and would come home in the afternoon again. I cleaned the house the whole morning. It is incredibly how much dirt originates if you live with nine people in a house . I had to put away and clean everybody's things, however, I was used to this and it was ok for me. Thus I could think about the quarrel once more. It was very strange. Emmett would never do things which annoyed Rose. Of course he did silly things over and over again , however, that's my Emmett. But this really did not look similar to him. Maybe this Emmett was the Jung-limited he was really. They would calm down again. With these thoughts I spent the rest of the morning and the first half of the afternoon. Carlisle called during his lunchbreak and we talked a quarter of an hour until he had to take somebody's appendix again. Suddenly I heard a car driving up the entrance and slamming the front door a few seconds later. I ran down the stairs and saw Edward. Before I could say something he ran along me up the stairs. Just then I noted that mud dripped off his shoes and he distributed it in the whole house. This made me raving. Nevertheless, he could imagine that I had cleaned the whole day and had slaved around to remove the whole mud and now Edward came and-. I ran to him behind and entered without knocking. Usually I don't went in someone's room without knocking but I was so furious. How strange. I didn't get angry very often. "What?," he started me.

I count to 10 quietly so I didn't attack him. I did not recognise myself at all again. Such a thing fitted not really to me.

"How do you speak with me? I am still your mother! And, moreover, you make my whole house filthy!," I shouted.

"Well then you should clean it. It's your job.," he meant and pointed at to door to made me leave.

I looked at him in bewilderment. He told me what I had to do.

"You have house arrest!," I shrieked and stormed out and threw the door behind myself. I ran down the stair and out in the garden. It was my sanctuary. Here, I believed, here I was unassailable. Over and over again I could hear how the werewolves ran through the forest. I was very thankfully for their help, however, at the moment the noises just irritated. I took tools from the arbour and started to create a new patch. Then I stopped. Because I was so furious I had completely forgotten to ask Edward why he came home so early today. Only one lesson has probably fallen out, however, I calmed down myself but even in my ear this sounded stupid. Why did I always search, actually, excuses when something went wrong?

_Because you do not want that your family breaks_, a quiet voice whispered in my head. I gave a laugh. A voice in my head. I became INCREDIBLY. Definitely. _If you see again_, whispered the little voice, _you try to change the subject from the subject_.

_Oh my Gosh I am completely mad_ thought the realistic part of my brain. Then my subconsciousness did not announce itself once again and I did not think any more of the quarrel with Edward. Then it started to rain and I had to go into the house. The rain didn't matter to me, however, if somebody would see me then there would be even more talking.

"Have you already heared? Mrs. Cullen the woman of the Doctor works in the garden and in flowing out rain! Probably it is a crash at home and she simply wants to be away.," they would talk and get as an answer:

"I know I already heard from xx. Poor thing. Obvious her husband cheats her.,"

" The poor thing!,"

And thus it would go further mercilessly until they had grilled the subject or the next person afforded a "lapse".

So I went to the house and became angry again as I saw the filthy footprints on the ground. However, this time I could control myself and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room and had a look at a soppy eve series. Just one hour later the front door slammed a second time and my remaining children entered the sitting room.

"How it looks you did not do a lot except of watching TV today.," meant Emmett.

"Sorry? You think I don't work enough?," I asked slowly and rose from the couch.

"Well, I think he speaks of the huge footprints on the ground," agreed Bella.

I could not believe what I heard.

"Stop to be so cheeky! You have all house arrest! Go to your rooms!," I shouted further. I was only sorry for Nessie, however, I was too furiously to correct myself.

"Esme, nobody said that you don't work enough...," Alice tried to calm me because she noticed that a storm threatened.

"Well," I roared in full volume "starting from now I will not cook any more, I won't wash, I won't iron, I won't clean! You have to do it on your own! You have house arrest! Go to your rooms!," ´

"You must not cook," interrupted me Jasper.

I was so furious and I was lucky that they turned around and dissapeared. When they had disappeared I suddenly slumped on the sofa. What did I do? My realistic voice began to spoke again.

"_You were furious and they will forgive you_" I was very grateful that the voice tried to persuade me but then I noticed that I spoke with myself again. I became mad.

"_I wouldn't be competly sure about it. You have quite hurt them although they did nothing and you know that._,"said the voice I hated so much. Suddenly I remembered the figure of Gollum from the movie "Lord of the rings". He had also soliloquised.

_But you have no ring that takes you in captivity_. said my realistic voice and, nevertheless, I gazed at my wedding ring carefully.

" Oh leave me alone, both of you!" I shouted suddenly because I got angst of the power of the voices. Exactly like Ginny in Harry Potter gets angst of the power of Tom Riddle's diary. I made an incredulous face and I took up to watch less TV.

I leant against the leans of the sofa and I closed the eyes and I tried to think of nothing. This did not work and I started to imagined a nice quiet valley. I groaned. The valley that I saw was the last thing that I had seen as I jumped from the cliff. I pulled my legs on the couch and put my head on my knees and started to sob quietly. Actually, I did not understand why I cried and I felt a heavy sadness insite me. Suddenly I knew why I became so sad. My children. I did not want to lose them. None of them. With every quarrel I got fear that they wouldn't forgive me. Carlisle found me like this when he came home and he looked at me lovely.

"Esme what happened? Are you ok?," he asked and looked at me anxiously.

"I'm ok...," I whispered and started to tell him what had happened while I was still sobbing. He tried to calm me and suddenly he lift me and brought me in our common room and put me on the bed. He covered me and said that I should calm down first of all. Then later in the night I realised that the gossip aunts from Forks would be right in one point. However, the bad mood at home had different reasons than they thought. If I was honest I had to say that I didn't know it too.

**I'm sorry that it last so long to write this chapter. I hope I can upload the next chapter soon.**


	7. a long talk

After I had calmed down again I wanted to ask Edward why he came home earlier today. I swung my legs out of the bed. My behaviour just seemed really childishly to me now and I took up that I wouldn't cry so easily any more. I went to his door and knocked.

"Who is there?," I heard an irritated voice.

"It's me! I would like to talk with you!," I shouted and I pressed the door blade down.

"I think I cannot detain you any more. You stand already in the middle of the room.," he meant and crossed the arms before the breast. He was not polite enough to say that I should sit down. Nevertheless, I sat down on the end of his bed.

"For the moment I would like to apologise because I have shouted at you. I was simply furious because you had filthy shoes and has distributed the mud in the house.," I began carefully.

"Yes that you were crossly was not to be overlooked.," he answered.

"Wouldn't you also like to apologise?," I asked.

"Why should I apologise? I haven't done anything. It is not only your house.," he said and twitched the shoulders.

I crunched with the teeth and already wanted to give a vicious answer, nevertheless, I controlled myself and said, instead:

" Why I came, actually is that I wanted to ask you why you came home so early today.,"

"Eh, nothing special. It was nothing. Really nothing.," he whispered.

"It must have been something. I know you. You would never come home earlier. You know that you can tell me everything.," I meant and, however, tried to touch him to underline my words but he stepped back.

"It was nothing!," he roared and ran to his door and open it. He wanted to made me go. Once again. However, this time I did not get angry I was more sad. I rose to his bed and ran into the direction of the door as I bowled down his bag which he always took to school. Everything poured forth above the floor. Pencils, papers and folders lay scattered on the ground. I went immediately on the knees to put everything into the bag again. Edward ran towards me and wanted to push me away as I discovered a green letter between two folders.

"What's that...?," I said more to myself than to Edward. I lifted the letter and had a look at the address. It was from the school. I couldn't read it because the next moment Edward tried to take the letter away from me. Everybody thinks I'm a bad fighter. That's right. But one thing I'm very good at is to defend me. I escaped from him before he even could trie to took the letter away from me. I closed the door behind myself and ran as fast as I was able to to my room. I did not run so fast because I was afrait that Edward could follow me. No, in fact it was something like an adrenalin push. In any case, I already sat at my desk a frew seconds later and opened the letter with a knife.

_Very honoured Mr/Mrs Cullen,_

_I'm very sorry that I have to inform you that the behaviour of your son Edward isn't acceptable any more. I want to talk with you personally and please come to my office this week._

_yours faithfully,_

_Mr Bright Mrs Smith_

_Headmaster acting head mistress_

I let pass the letter several times and could hardly believe what I read. Edward made problems at school?

I ran down and called the school. I made an appointment with the headmaster for the coming week-end. Then I went upstairs again to tell Carlisle who was in his office about the appointment.

"Well, did you calm down again darling?," he welcomed me smiling and looked up from his acts.

"Yes. I also do not know what was wrong with me. I'm fine. I payed a visit to Edward to ask him why he came home so early today and I wanted to apologize.," I started to tell.

"I have heard it. He is quite cheeky. At the next opportunity I'll talk with him.," he answered and indicated at the chair in front of him. Thankfully I sat down.

"When I wanted to go I found a letter from school per accident. Obvious... Edward broke the rules. The headmaster did not want to give me more details and we have an appointment with him on Saturday," I told him.

"Then we will probably have to be patient till Saturday.," he meant smiling and we began a conversation all over workaday life.

"Do I really have to accompany you?," asked Carlisle suddenly and came back to our original subject.

"Please, Carlisle. Do you come along if I tell you that the headmaster always tries to flirt with me?," I answered with a quiet smile.

That is a sore point with him. I knew that he always became jealous if he knew that another man tries to flirt with me. So he agreed to accompany me on the week-end.

Saturday:

It was one of a few sunny days here in Forks and Carlisle and I had considered whether we should stay at home. Then, however, we had decided to go to make Edward's situation not even worse than it was now. So we sat covered and with sunglasses in the face in the car on the way to the school. A few minutes later we stood on the parking area in front of the school and we both were very taciturn. We remained still some minutes and sit around to order our thoughts before we went to school. Then we got out and we entered the school and we went though the long floors until we stood in front of the wooden door of the headmaster. I lifted the hand and knocked against the wooden door.

"Come in please," a voice came from the inside.

We entered the room and in the middle of it stood a huge mahogany desk and the space thereby seemed strangely full. I remembered that Emmett had told me once that the office should have cost more than the complete school. Before, I had dismissed it as a quite normal myth. Meanwhile I was not sure at all in such a way. Behind the missive table sat a small man in a suit who scrutinised us critically. Carlisle shut purposefully to Mr. Bright and they shook hands. I did it like him. He indicated at two chairs in front of the desk. I got big eyes as I noticed the scanty, wooden chairs that were probaly only there to awe us.

"Well as you know I want to talk with you about your son Edward, " began Mr. Bright the conversation.

" Of course. What did he do that you had to suspended him from the school?," I asked friendly.

"He has begun heavy fight," answered the headmaster.

"He did WHAT?," shouted Carlisle in bewilderment.

"He started a heavy beating-purely. The other pupil had to be brought to the hospital in Port Angeles because he had a broken leg" explained Mr. Bright.

"Why not to Forks?," asked Carlisle.

"I do not know this. This is also secondary. I'll give Edward one single chance. Should he do even the smallest lapse in the next time," here he made a short dramatic pause. "then I have no other chance to throw him out,"

Depressed silence ruled in the space. I did not stand the silence any more and said: "It's very nice that you give Edward one more chance."

"It was not only my decision. We have decided in the teacher conference. Obvious your son profited of his exemplary behaviour before the incident. I think that's it and there is nothing more to say and could you please say your son once more that the second chance is a very big one."

"Of course we'll talk to him. Thanks you very much. It won't happen any more we guarantee this.", I thanked and rose.

On parting we shuddered the hands once again and then Carlisle and left the school. We spoke again as we were on our way home.

"I didn't thought that he was able to do something like that," I whispered. He looked at me affectionatelly and laid his hand on my arm.

"Edward knows that it was wrong what he has done. We will talk with him and then everything feels well again. He will not afford again such a lapse. Everything feels well again," meant Carlisle and looked at me with this fantastic sweet look.

"I hope it. Now we go home and then we talk with him," I said and leaned me back.

"We will do that," said Carlisle confidently.

After a little while we drove up our entrance and into the garage.

There we parked our Venturing in in the middle from all other carriages. We had a firm place order in our garage. Every car had his own place. Few second later we entered the house. Everything was quiet. Quiet up to the tender sounds of Edward's piano. I smiled. I loved Edward's compositions. They were my favorite music. This and the songs from Queen. I heard Edward giggling quietly. Few moments later we stood next to Edward's piano. From politeness we waited until the compositions ended. I enjoyed the last chords of the composition mostly. They were also in my personal composition he had only composed for me. I was very proud of it.

"Edward we have to talk together," I said as the last chord had died away.

"I know. Do we go to the sitting room?," he asked and rose to the piano stool.

We usally went to Carlisle's office if we had a serious talk with our kids. This had the effect that our kids were a bit intimidated, however, this time we were sure that the problem could only be cleared if Edward understands. So why not the sitting room?

We sat down on the sofas. Carlisle sat in his favourite armchair and Edward and sat on the sofa. For a while we still sat there in silence until Carlisle broke the silence.

"We talked with your headmaster," he said.

"I know. Did he trow me out?," asked Edward and looked like a small school boy. I got compassion with him.

"He didn't. But he has warned you. But he still gives you one chance. However, if you should afford even the smallest lapse in the next time then he has no other choice as to throw you from the school," I explained.

His face brightened presently.

"Why did you start a fight with that other pupil?," Carlisle wanted to know.

"He has provoked me," whispered Edward.

"But you usually didn't do that," I said.

"You do not understand this," he whispered.

"Would you not like to explain it then?," tried Carlisle to draw his secret out of him.

He only shook the head silently.

"What did he say that you started a fight?," I began an other attempt.

He remained further dumb. I sighed.

"Come Carlisle. He will talk with us if he wants,"

He gave me the sign to wait one more moment.

"Promise that you will never act like that again," he said and looked at our son piercingly. Edward lifted the hands and meant.

"I swear!," he said.

"Well," meant Carlisle and clapped in the hands during he rose. I did it like him. Edward returned to his piano and I looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"Do you believe he means it seriously?," I asked him.

"Yes, I believe him. He will never commit such a stupidity again .

However, this wasn't the last strange thing that would happen in the next days.

Sarah's P.O.V.

They were strong. Everybody together. However, I could see them breaking. One fell after the other. Where? I also don't know. Only the fact that my plan worked. They would have no chance against me. If I could not have my Carlisle then also nobody else. Why should I made space for anybody else? He was mine. From the beginning.

I became happier with every thought. Nobody had a chance against me and also this... Only the word made me terrifically before jealousy. _Family_. I wanted a family. With him. With my fiancée.

"Would you like anything else?," a nice waiter asked me and looked at me enticing . Very temptingly, however, thank you, I was already awarded.

"No, thank you. I would like to pay," I answered politely.

"Comes immediately Ma'am," with these words the waiter disappeared.

I folded the menu which I used to hide my face the last hour. IT would be so far soon. Very soon even.

If I was in a soap opera now I would expel an abusive laughter. But I stood about such things.


	8. Till the end of time

**Sorry that it took so long. I was on holiday. But now enjoy the next chapter. Now the situation will be much more compicated!**

A few days later the situation calmed down again. It was a special week-end. Nobody had to hunt and we sat together in the sitting room. Alice varnished her nails and Bella made Rosalie a new hairstyle. Jasper and Edward talked about the last football game, Emmett squabbled with Jacob again. Carlisle and I read books and I had to admit, unfortunately, that his book was much more deanding than mine. It was still early in the morning and I heard a car driving up our entrance. It was probably the postman who always looked at me so strangely. I heard the mailbox clattering and raised already to fetch the post but Carlisle stopped me and he went himself. I smiled. Carlisle always was so lovely. As he could read my mind. But I knew _he _couldn't and he just knew me as good as I knew him. I really loved him but I knew I wasn't the only one who gave Carlisle her heart. A few seconds later he came back and had, besides, a whole push letters and newspapers.

"Alice, your magazine, Rose your letter of the fashion agency, Emmett your application of the college and a letter for you, Esme, and me," meant Carlisle and tore the letter which was addressed to both of us and opened it with a quick movement.

He began to read the letter. With every line he read his eyes became bigger.

"Esme how could you!," he roared and I winced.

"What are you talking about?," I asked and looked at him questioningly.

"How could you cheat me?," he roared further and banged the letter on the glass table in front of me.

"WHAT! I did not cheat you. I swear!," I stammered and get the letter out of his hand.

"How should I still believe you. I DO NOT CATCH IT! AND THEN STILL WITH ARO!," now he shouted so loud and so fast that his voice skipped.

This was enough. I jumped to my feet roared: "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I DIDN'T CHEAT YOU!,"

"How should I still believe you," murmured Carlisle and ran out of the room.

I was totally shocked. How did he came to this idea? I would never cheat him he knew this. I loved him and he also loved me. Our marriage was perfect. Edward ran over to me and took the letter out of my hand and started to read. Rosalie and Bella looked over his shoulder. With every line his face became longer. Also in Bella and Rosalie's eyes stepped the pure bewilderment. 5 minutes later everybody read the letter. However, I supported the head in the hands and I could feel the piercing looks of the others on my skin.

"I didn't cheat my Carlisle ," I murmured more to myself because I knew that it wouldn't help anything.

"You are...," he growled and it frightened me that he not even found a word for me.

Then they leaved the room one after the other.

I was not able to realise what happened in the last 5 minutes. I slided of the couch to the ground and opened the letter and started to read.

_My dearest Esme,_

_every day I cannot see you is like a day without sun. The recollection of our common nights are still as clear as the stars in the sky. I love you and would like to spend the rest of the eternity with you. However, I know that you can't escape from your family and your social surounding, nevertheless, we must break out from the way that is predetermined for us and soak off in the dark thicket that nobody finds us. I will wait for you and I'll think of you every day. _

_I love you till the end of time_

_Aro _

I got big eyes and I fell on the ground. How could this be possible? I had to clear that. I stood up and went to the telephone.

"Aro?," I asked carefully.

"Esme?," he sounded surprised.

"Yes. Aro I have to ask you something," I started slowly.

"Don't be so shyly. Please ask,"

"Aro. I got a letter from you but I'm not sure if you wrote it. Did you send a letter to me?," I asked.

"What?," he laughed "No, I didn't. But maybe it would be a great idea. What do you think? Maybe I should write you a letter?,"

I lauged. "Why not? That would be nice,"

"But now tell me what said the letter?," he asked interested.

"You don't want to know that. It's just important that you didn't write the letter," I tried to suround his question.

"I really want to know what the letter said," he tried to find out the secret.

"Ok but please don't laugh. It said that you and me had a little love affair. But that's not true right?," I laughed shyly but then I started sobbing.

"Oh Esme 's just a very bad joke. I'm sure Carlisle trusts you and he is not too angry," he tried to calm me down.

"Aro it's so horrible: He so angry. They are all angry. They will never forgive me! They don't want to live with me any more! I'm sure that I 'll have to go and live on my own," I sobbed harder and slided on the ground again.

"Esme don't you want to tell me the whole story?," he asked and wanted to make me feel better.

And so I told him the whole story and then I noticed the first time how strange this was.

"Did I understand this right. Carlisle had a girlfriend before a vampire changed him and now she is back and wants him back and because of that she tried to kill you? Until now I understand but what has this to do with Emmett's posters and the strange letter," he said slowly.

" I don't know it, too. I try to find it out," I said. I've stopped crying.

"You know if you need help you just have to call!," he meant and we said goodbye and I hung up.

After we met because of Nessie, Aro and I often phoned. Yes you could almost say that we were friends. Aro wasn't as bad as it seemed and you could talk with him very good. I was sure that he would help me if I need help.

And he could always calm me down. I was peacfully again and I could think about my situation logically.

Carlisle's girlfriend came back and and wanted to marry him.

Carlisle didn't want to went back to her.

Sarah became angry and tried to kill me.

the strange things began: Emmett and Rosalie's room was full of posters.

the horrible fake letter from Aro came and Carlisle read him and became angry.

The others read it too and became angry too.

I started sobbing again. My situation was very bad. No one would believe me. Suddenly I stopped crying like at commant. Why was Carlisle's name on this fake letter. If that wasn't a fake I was sure that the writer didn't want that Carlisle read it. But who wanted that our marriage broke? I knew the answer already. _Sarah_. I groaned. Why did she do that? She destroyed my life. Everything I had.

_And now you're sitting there and wait that your family decide when they want to send you away_, my logical voice told me.

That was right. I sprung to my feet and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to Carlisle's study. I had to tell them that I didn't cheat my dear, handsome and lovely husband. Suddenly I stand in the middle of the room. Now I wasn't sure any more if that was a good idea.

"Esme," Carlisle growled.

"Eh Carlisle. I have to talk to you. Aro and I are something like friends and I would never cheat you especially not with Aro! You have to believe me! Please!," I tried to explain.

"Esme, how can you lie so badly? I've trust you! You cheated me!," Carlisle screamed.

"Esme why did you do that? You know that we thought of you like a mother but we don't want to have a mother who lies and cheats our fahther!,"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT HIM!;" I roared at my family. "You have to believe me," I started sobbing once more.

"Esme we will talk about it in a family conference but without you," Carlisle told me.

"A family conference without me. Am I not a part of the family any more?," I asked sadly.

Then I turned around an left the room. I went to Carlisle and my room. I lied on the bed. Suddenly I felt very tired. I closed my eyes but of course I didn't fall asleep. I lied there for a couple of hours. But then I felt a burn in my throat. I had to hunt. I climed out of my bed and jumped out of the window. I ran as fast as I could and it was very good to feel the wind in my face. Suddenly I smelled a bear who stood near me. I stopped and looked around. I could see a bundle of brown fur. Slowly I walked towards the animal. Then I attacked my meal. Ten minutes later I was satisfied. I sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. I enjoyed that the forest was so quiet: I could hear the birds singing and I heared a bear growling far away. I thought about my situation once more. I could see one bad vison after the other.

_You can't hide you have to look into the eyes of the problem_, my realistic voice gave me an other clever tip.

I rose and I was at home just a couple of seconds later. My family sat in the sitting room on the couches. I opened the door slowly and I had to swallow.

"Sit down Esme. We have to talk," Carlisle said and I sat down on the armchair.

**What will happen? **


	9. Family again

I was so afrait that I saw black points in front of me over and over again. I leant back and closed the eyes. My small speech hopefully caused something and everything could become like before.

But how should everything become like before? It would never be like before. Not until Sarah was dead. Yes this was the only solution. _She must die_, I thought. _But I am not able to do this alone I need help in addition. But where did I got someone who helps me._

Edward cleared his throat and I stopped thinking about it.

„And what's with me? Please, tell me. Please don't torture me," I sighed and played with my hair nervously.

„Esme it is so that we don't know what we should think. We only want to believe you with pleasure, however, the proof situation is too oppressive," began Jasper and sent reassuring waves to me.

„Did you call Aro? He can confirm you that he had nothing with me and that he didn't sent us this letter. Moreover, I can proof that I didn't cheat you because the writer did a mistake with the address,"I bubbled and Rose interrupted me with a quick movement of the hand.

„We decided that we will clear the situation. Until then we will continue like before. We will further ask around. Even if it seemed unfairly to you and you think it's hard and we've got a big mistrust towards you. We don't want to hurt you we only want to make completely sure that all that has his correctness," she explained and got up and closed me into her arms. This was very good for me even if I noticed that she was a little stiff. I got the nasty suspicion that all that was only rehearsed. But I joined in her play. I knew that I became a big a chance. I did not want to gamble away this chance immediately again.

„And the thing with Aro. We have called him of course and of course he has denied everything, however, he would tell us hardly the truth," meant Bella.

„What did he told you then?," I asked carefully and hoped that he didn't tell them my theories.

„Actually, nothing than that you and Aro are just good friends" Nessie sat in Carlisle's lap. I took a deep breath. He didn't tell them.

„I am very grateful that you give me a new chance and I will not disappoint you. You can believe me that ther was nothing and I would never risk you. I love you very much," I said and smiled at them warmhearted. At least my feelings were not played. I really loved them. Nobody could make me so happy and so sadly concurrent like my family.

„What do you think of going hunting together today?," meant Carlisle and for the first time since I entered the room I looked directly into his eyes.

„And what do you think? Do you believe me or do you just waned to play the good family where we never have a quarrel?," I asked and bite on my tongue. Sometimes I was so stupid.

„I do not know it. I do not know what I should think. The time will show what really happened. Until then I have nothing against you, however if you didn't cheat me, you can trust me and I still love you," he answered and looked at me with his wonderful eyes.

_How can he be so blind?_, I asked myself. _Didn't he noticed the mistake Sarah made or didn't he want to? Maybe he was so angry that he simply overlooked it._

„ Then I think we should go," I meant and made a requesting gesture in the direction of the door and already turned round. I hid that I was hunting already.

It still became a great afternoon and my fear that everybody was absolutely stiff and nobody would speak with me was groundless. We laughed a lot and the bad mood turned into good mood and I found out that it partly Nessie's engament that I was welcome again. As already mentioned she hated discrepancies. The badly mood had disappeared until we came home and saw the letter lying on the ground. We were quiet embarrassed and to my shock I saw guilt in Edward's eyes. Shock that he also enjoyed time with me. Shock that Carlisle stabed him in the back so badly. He was taciturn the whole afternoon. I knew that you could hurt Carlisle very easily . My beloved husband. Words could not express how lucky I was that they allowed me to stay and that Carlisle saw the chance that we would be a happy couple again.

We stood like the salt columns solidifies and suddenly Nessie broke loose and threw the small envelope which brought big evil about our family into the blazing fire. However, this changed nothing in it that we all stood there as figures.

„Maybe we should sit down?," Alice said carefully.

We accepted the proposal with thanks. I lowered my head and my hair fell like a curtain and hid my face. A protecting curtain. I felt their looks on myself and it burnt on my skin.

„Please, don't stare at me in such a way," I whispered and one after the other looked in the other direction. Few seconds later I heard the roaring amount of a baseball play from the television. I lifted my head and watched with apparently interested look, however, in my head it ruled yawning empty and I got nothing of the play.

_They still like me_, I thought. _They still like me_.

Thus we sat the whole evening and at least I enjoyed the evening with my family. Of course I noted the icy looks Edward threw to me. I did not understand him. Wanted he to trust me generally again? Everybody had awarded me. Why was he not able to do it? Or did he not want? I did not understand it and, therefore, I did not think any more about it. I enjoyed it too much to lay in the arms of my only love and to look at the television the whole evening. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder. I could smell Carlisle's typical smell I loved so much. I still didn' told my family about my suspicion that we had underestimated Sarah. I simply was afraid that they would think it would be excuse and they wouldn't believe me. I felt pangs of conscience because I risked other disasters, nevertheless, tonight I was so happy. There would remain enough time, at least I thought that.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I sat in my small flat in Port Angeles and thought. I visited the Volturi the last week under a wrong pretext to find out more about the Cullens. I was surprised that Aro received me with open arms. I had found out that Aro and Esme were good friends. Obvious Carlisle's woman woke up the good sides in Aro. I had found out everything what you could find out about the family. I found out Edward tried to kill himself when he thought Bella was dead. I knew about the day as the newborns attacked and about the fateful honeymoon and about Nessie. I knew that the Volturi wante to eliminate the Cullens. I wanted to find out all the dirty details of theirs apparently healthy world. This week I got the brilliant idea to write a fake love letter from Aro. I knew Carlisle's weaknesses. I knew that he would be very jealous if he read the letter. After I had sent off the letter I was very excited and I was sure that my plan would work. At least I was absolutely self-confidently until I discovered my mistake. I might have addressed the letter not to Carlisle. How could I be only so unadvised? Hopefully they were so furious and hurt that they didn't notice the small perfidious detail. Hopefully. If they found out first of all that I was behind the whole story it wouldn't be so easy any more. Should this case switch over I would change on plan B immediately. This would be even worse. There would be no escape.


	10. forever in love with

The next morning everything was normal again. My children were at school and Carlisle went to the hospital a few minutes ago. I cleaned the house again. Thus the morning pass, nevertheless, then I had nothing to do. I had done everything what you could only fancy and I became bored. I considered what I could do. I decided to read a book and I ran to Carlisle's privately library. I looked for my favourite book. When I found it I went into Carlisle's office. It was my absolute favorite place. Here everything smelt like my beloved husband. I sank in the comfortable desk chair and one minute later I was already in the country of the elves. After two hours I finished the book and I was bored again. I started to rummage through Carlisle's desk whether I found something around to occupy me. I found everything what I had expected. Desk material mixes papers, acts and everything. Suddenly I found something in the very back of the drawer . Something I never expected. A small, velvet-coated box. I took it out and looked at it. It was wonderful. I opened it. In the sky-blue box lay a silver ring. With sharp fingers I took it out. I smiled. He was certainly for me. Carlisle tried to cheer me up. My smile disappeared as I saw the writing on the inside of the ring.

Forever in love with Sarah

"This may be right," I hissed and wanted to do nothing else than to throw the ring on the wall. I couldn't believe it. Nobody had told me that Carlisle and Sarah were engaged. He told me that, however, he loved her and now he only loved me. Why did he do this? Why did he still have the engagement ring of that time?

Maybe it is only memory of a nice time, I thought.

However, this could not calm me. I wanted to hear it from Carlisle himself. I didn't know why I started to sob. I put the ring back into the box and ran out of the house. I started to run. I still cried. The emotional load had probably been too big the last day. I arrived the hospital completely distraught and unkempt. The lady at the reception looked at me with completely incredulous face. That couldn't mislead me.

"Where is Carlisle?,"

"In his office, I suppose," she meant and showed down the hall.

I started to limp down the hall because I've lagged my ankle while I was running through the forest. Sometimes I was as clumsy as Bella. I still cried. My face was mud-smeared. I had to look pathetic. Suddenly one of the doctor touched me on the shoulder and detained me.

"Can I help you Ma'am?," he asked.

"No," I whispered and broke loose from him. I continued my way though the winding ways of the hospital. Patients, sisters and doctor looked at me startled. I did not want to know what they thought. How could it come only so far? The fact that I ran totally desperately through the floors of the hospital and faded out everything round myself. I could see like a sister shouted at behind me but I could not hear it. Suddenly I could see Carlisle's office door at the end of the corridor. Only now I started to ask myself what I should say, actually. I reined my speed and now shut in normal speed to the oaken door. Then the door opened and my beloved husband stepped out.

"Carlisle," I shrieked and started to run again.

"Esme," he gasped amazedly and closed me in his arms. "You are injured,"

"Oh it is not bad, "I whisperte while Carlisle brought me in.

We sat down on the leather sofa and he ordered me to lay the injured leg on the couch. Carefully he started to feel my ankle. I drew sharply the air as he hit the injured place.

"I am sorry," meant Carlsile. "Your ankle is probably sprained,"

"Carlisle I must talk with you," I said and hid a loud sob.

"What happened?," he asked and stroked my cheek.

I lowered my head and my hair fell in front of my face. There I did not know what I should say I simply pulled the small, blue box out of my pocket and gave it to him. By some gaps in my hair I could see his shocked expression.

"Esme... nevertheless, " He whispered but I interrupted him with a quick movement of the hand.

"Carlisle I know I should not have searched your desk, however...I am sorry ," I sobbed and, nevertheless, tried to embrace but he stepped back.

"Esme you shouldn't think it's your fault. It was wrong to save the promise ring. But it was a nice recollection of my human life which I didn't want to lose. Then I have simply forgotten the ring," apologised Carlisle. He got up and got a chill cushion for my ankle. I wimmmerte quietly. Carlisle turned round to me and looked at me reassuringly.

"Pain will disappear soon," he said and laid the chill cushion on my injured ankle. I smiled at him. I loved him so much. I would give everything for it that Sarah didn't came to search for my husband. I looked at my man with a look full of love and I could feel that he also loved me. Suddenly Carlisle looked directly into my eyes.

"Esme I does believe you that you didn't cheat me. I love you and I will love you still in millions years," he said and stroked my hand.

"I am so happy. You make me so happy," I answered and slided closer to Carlisle. I pulled him into my arms and glided him over the back.

"I am sorry Esme. I might never have accused you. How could I be only so stupid? I was so furious that I couldn't think properly any more," said Carlisle and laid his head on my shoulder. He looked so weak.

"Don't blame you. Nevertheless, nothing happened. It becomes everything like before again. At least if Sarah is dead," I began carefully then I thought that this was the right time.

He lifted the head and looked at me questioningly.

"Please, don't believes that this is a stupid excuse. I believe that we have underestimated Sarah. She has not surrendered. I believe that everything that happened was her guilt," I explained.

Carlisle was quiet for a long time. This would explain everything. If Esme was right then they were in bigger danger than he had thought. Why hadn't he thought of this possibility ealier? Why did he mistrusted his beloved Esme? He would never be able to forgive himself. Suddenly a quiet sob slipped out of his mouth. I pulled him to my shoulder and so he cried half an hour. Then he took the rest of the day off and we went home together for a common family meeting.


	11. a second family meeting

When we came home, all members of the family already sat on the sofas in the sitting room and had a look at the news. Obvious Alice had a vision and Edward read our thoughts.

We welcomed our beloved children.

"Let's start?", asks Edward and crossed the arms in front of his breast. Carlisle and I sat down on the still free places on the couch. Immediately Nessie came and sat down on my lap.

"I believe you all know, why we called up this meeting," said Carlisle and bent forwards. "We have underestimated Sarah. She is still active and works against us out of the background"

"Everything that happened was Sarah's guilt? Are you sure?", asked Rosalie in bewilderment.

"Of course I'm sure! I have immediately told you that I never messed up such things, like the action with the posters", screamed Emmett and pushed the fist in the air.

"Now play the good boy! Finally, everybody has believed that you were this and not only me," Rosalie defended herself and tore his arm down.

"Please, let's get back to the actaully subject", said Carlisle and wanted to say something as Nessie interrupted him once more.

"Didn't you believe that there is also something else to say?," she asked and leant against me.

"Oh you mean anything like: Emmett you are a complete idiot," hissed Rose and punched Emmett in the side.

"Stop to get angry with uncle Emmett! He is always nice to me!," my granddaughter defended her uncle.

"Do you see? Even Nessie recognises what you get from me, howeveryour eyes are so blind you wouldn't notice something that is good for you even it jumps into your face!," Emmett got angry and slipped away from Rose.

"Now, nevertheless, stop!," I tried to go in between. I felt really bad. I didn't liked it when my chieldren got a bad quarrel. This was not right and it was not proper. "We can clear, nevertheless, later,"

"No", said Jasper and writhed to both arguing ones. I knew him for a long time and I knew that he only wanted to change the subject. He did not like it if the family was involved in dangerous situations. Actually, this might nobody.

And suddenly a big quarrel was going on again. And once again I caught in to cry. I buried my face in Nessie's to hair. Carlisle stroked my the back. He looked taken himself also quite. My shoulders shook while silent sobs shook me.

Suddenly Emmett noticed that I cried.

"Esme what is wrong?," he asked in dismay.

I did not answer. I did not trust to my voice and was afraid that my voice was too shrill.

"Now, nevertheless, stop arguing," shouted Nessie and as on command all heads travelled around to her. The eyes of my family became big as them noticed that I sobbed.

"Esme what is wrong?," asked Rose once again.

"You wear her totally down with your stupid quarrels!," explained Nessie my situation.

They were quiet totally affected. They had not expected this. Then Emmett got up and came to me and touched me on the shoulder.

"I am sorry Esme! I love you and I don't want that you cry," he meant and ignored the stunned looks in his back. Emmett ordinarily did not show his feelings for other people except Rosalie so openly. However, nobody respoke to him, because everybody felt the same.

Guilt.

How had they been able to expect of me only so much? They were good children and they meant to me more than anything else. I lifted my head and now you could see that I often cried during the last days.

"Quite feels well. I have overreacted," I apologised and wiped me superfluous-wise over the eyes.

"Esme, it was no overreaction," whispered Alice.

"You remember still the day when I came home earlier and you found the letter of the school?," asked Edward and took me in the arm.

"Of course," I sobbed and embraced him back.

" Nevertheless, the headmaster told you that I started a fight, didn't he? Do you know why I did this?," he asked and smiled at me.

"Why?," I asked and closed the eyes.

"Because the idiot offended you. I couldn't just stand there and listen to him when he only tells stupid things about you. I had to tangle with him", he said.

A sob slipped out me again. I was not able to believe it. He had challenged a bad fight because of me.

"I love you," I whispered and embraced all my children one after another. At the end I also hugged Carlisle.

"Esme we know that we can't turn back the time and try to avoid the things that happened. However, please believes us that we are really sorry about the things that happened!," meant Bella with her weak nerves she also started to cry.

"I know you only wanted the best for everybody and you don't have to apologize. Nothing really bad happened!," I calmed them and went with my fingers through my hair.

"Esme you will see everything feels well," said Emmett and Rose, "then we will get rid of Sarah. If it costs what it wants. This we are guilty to you"

"I don't want that you get in danger", I clarified.

"But how we should get her? We do not know at all what she plans now", asked Carlisle almost a little desperately.

A depressed silence started. Nobody knew like we should continue.

"We must wait," said Jasper.

"Is right. And if she itself touches we strike. Now where we know that we can trust us,"

With this sentence the first smile darted since a long time over my face.

Trust.

The best one what it could give. No bigger group could exist without trust. No family, no friendship could exist without trust.

"Yes, trust. You can trust me," I said and smiled, besides, warmly in the round.

"We know this," said Emmett and smiled as warmly back.

I believe I never saw Emmett telling his feelings so openlly. Not even Rosalie. Quite honestly. He shows her rather his feelings. I believe this one of the reasons why I love Emmett so much. Of course he is my son and I wouldn't want to lose him for nothing in the world, nevertheless, he has such a kind to make me laugh and cry at the same time.

"We wait now?," I asked.

"Exactly. However, I doubt that we hav to wait long, "said Carlisle and clapped requesting in his hands.


	12. Family

Finally, during the next days I had the feeling that we were a real family again. Nobody argued. Everybody hold together. I had the feeling that it was mostly because of me. I could hardly catch it, actually that I had such a luck. Sarah didn't worked against us until now and I hoped that she would never. I worked in the garden and tried to fix my flowers again. They looked a bit brown.

"So now you look well again," I whispered and took a smell at my Roses. They smelled delightfully. I had mowed the lawn, had weeded weed and had put on a new patch. Nevertheless, for a person this would be the work of a whole day I had already finished early in the afternoon. I went inside where my children sat and watched a football game in the television. I went to the bathroom and washed the mud of my skin. Then I joined the others and also watched the game.

"Granny?," Nessie asked me suddenly.

"Yes, darling?," I asked smiling.

"You believe Sarah will kill you?," she asked anxiously and her eyes widened shocked.

My God, the girl saw too horrible films.

"My angel, how can you even think that?," I said and shook my head and tried to hide a little smile.

"Dad told me that she tried once!," she whispered.

"Nevertheless, this is right but that time she was alone and now we will protect her. Nothing will happen to her," Emmett promised still quite emotionally.

I couldn't describe my love for my family with was so big.

"Nothing will happen to anybody. I promise it," I promised and storked Nessie's hair . After a while she fell asleep and I brought her to bed. Then I went down again and watched the last minutes of the game. Suddenly Alice hardened. Her eyes stared in the distance.

"Alice," I asked unnerved and wanted to touch her on the shoulder, however, my hand moved back.

"They come," whispered Alice.

"Who?," gasped Jasper.

"No," whispered Edward and took the hand in front of his mouth.

"What is?," I asked with panic in my voice.

"The Volturi," Edward said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"The Volturi come? Why?," I whispered stunnedly.

"Certainly Sarah has rushed them on us," I answered myself.

"Esme, don't panic. Everything will feel well again and it is only a misunderstanding " tried Jasper to calm me.

"Why should they come, otherwise?," I whispered.

"I thought you and Aro are friends," said Rosalie who didn't spoke until now.

"We are," I whisperte ", but maybe he has to come because Sarah has told him something bad about me and...," I could not speak any more because tears suffocated my voice.

"Don't cry again please. Please, Esme. You cry too often" tried Emmett to still me, nevertheless,laied my head on Emmett's shoulder and I wept.

"Do you really believe Aro would believe what Sarah told him? He knows you, don't he?" tried Edward to persuade me.

"So much can happen," I groaned and everyone knew that I didn't listen to Edward's words.

"Aro is your friend, Esme. He will listen to you," said Rosalie and storked my head. I was a little ashamed of my childish behaviour.

"You do not need to feel ashamed. This is completely normal," Jasper calmed me.

"What should we do now?," I asked and wiped me over the eyes.

"When do they come?," asked Bella.

"In two weeks", answered Alice sorrowfully.

"Two weeks?," gasped Jasper horrified.

"Yes, unfortunately," she said.

"What should we do now?," I asked once again.

"Wait. At least until Carlisle comes home from the hospital," said Edward.

I was very desperate. It didn't matter that Aro was my best friend. The Volturi are and will always be dangerous. The last meeting with the Volturi ended nearly very bad for us. I swor myself that something like that would never happen again.

"Don't trouble yourself. Everything will feel well again," whispered Edward and laid his hand on my shoulder.

Five hours later…

Finally, Carlisle came home. Of course it was still quite early for his relations. He rushed with maximum speed into the sitting room.

"Carlisle what has happened then?," asked Jasper amazedly. He felt as excitedly Carlisle was.

"You never believe me, "he said. "In Italy there was a change of the power. Vampires from his own rows have overthrown Aro"

We looked at him in absolutely bewilderment. This was impossible. Nobody could overthrow Aro. This had to be already planned since eternity. But why just now? Why not only the next week or even the next year? Now I understood something. Aro would never act unthinkingly. At that time the mistake with Nessie was terribly embarrassing for him after that he had sworn himself that he would never act without thinking and never without to hear a second opinion.

"Carlisle," I whispered "they come"

"Who comes?," he asked curiously.

"The Volturi," answered Emmett instead of me.

"But why?," asked Carlisle nonplussed.

"Sarah told them something about us that made them angry," sighed Rosalie tiredly.

Carlisle just looked at us one minute. Then he said: "What I haven't told you yet: Sarah was married to Aro once,"

"Please?," gasped Bella and I at the same time.

"Yes, but I think she didn't married him because she loved him. She married him because she could take influence on different things. When she was gone then you took her place, Esme. Aro is not as strong as you think and he always acts. He is very dependent of others,"

"She was the one who has ovethrown Aro? Then I can see who will come," groaned Alice.

I said nothing. Now it became much clearer to me. Poor Aro. Where he was probably now?

"Probably he fled and if he's not the others killed him," presumed Edward.

" Aro? He is dead. Unfortunately. They burnt him," said Carlisle quietly and storked softly my hair.

Aro dead? This could not be. My eyes started to burn, nevertheless, of course I poured no tears. I also didn't start sobbing.. My grief came from the inside and appeared only in my eyes. I watched stiffly into the fire.

"We can't make this alone," meant Rosalie.

"We need help," confirmed Edward and made a concerned face. I knew exactly what depressed him. Whether did they help us once again?

"We must at least try it," said Edward and wanted to take for the phone, nevertheless, Carlisle was quicker. He had already typed the first number. Tanya's number.

"Tanya?," he asked.

"Carlisle, what a surprise!," I heard a distorted voice from the listener. "How do I get the honour?,"

"We have a problem," he simply said.

"Problem?," asked Tanya distrustfully. I saw figuratively in front of me how she closed here her eyes until they were just little slots.

"Once again the Volturi," sighed Carlisle.

"The Volturi?," ask Tanya horrified. "What did you do again?,"

"Listen, this is just a big missunderstanding " tried Carlisle to persuade Tanya.

"You have also said this the last time and you know exactly how the history ended. I lost Irina," I heard pain in her voice and I felt very sorry for her because I knew how a loss hurts. "However, I am sorry we didn't want anything to do with the thing,"

"But, nevertheless, the last time it functioned," Carlisle said to Tanya who had just on-hooked.

We were all quiet for some minutes. We knew what this meant. The Denalis were our narrowest friends and family and if they wouldn't help us nobody would.

"We are completely alone," whispered Bella stunnedly.

"Ich have to go to Italy," I said suddenly loud and certain.

"Esme. No," gasped Carlisle stunnedly.

"Nevertheless, I have to go. I wouldn't want you to be killed,"

"Please, Esme does not do it. We could ask the Pack again," begged Emmett quietly.

"Don't you understand then?," I meant. "I love you. You are my life and you are everything I have. If you weren't there I wouldn't know what to do. Nevertheless, you are everything I have,"

"Esme I believe you do not understand something. You are our mother and, nevertheless, you are always the one who says that we're a family and should also behave like one. Why don't you do it then?," asked Alice. I looked at them with big eyes.

"Exactly we are a family and, therefore, we will fight, die and live on together. We stay together," supplemental Jasper.

I didn't expected that. Though I knew that they would never want me to go, nevertheless...

"I love you. I love you. We are family," I smiled.

"We are family," they repeated.


	13. The Volturi

One week later:

We phoned and visited all friends who all reacted like Tanya. We had outbidded our friendship to them. Just some wanted to help us: the werewolves would try to protect us once again. Too nevertheless, I did not give it though I was very sceptical. We not even approached half of the Volturi. I didn't said it but I was pessimistic and it hurt me to see my family running into their misfortune. I wished I could do something. Still few day ago I had told myself I can still travel to Italy in the last minute... and regulate the thing. Die for them. Protect them. However, this was a lie. Sarah did not want just me any more. She wanted to get back at everyone who liked me and who I liked. She just wanted a revenge. It doesn't matter who died. I could cry but I tored myself together. I watched my small sweet granddaughter playing in the garden. She was so small and innocent. I did not know what would became out of her... if we weren't there any more. At the day when the Volturi would come she would be with Charlie. What would be if in the evening nobody would come to fetch her? Would Charlie adopt her? I had tried to persuade Bella to remain with Nessie, unsuccessfully. Also Edward. The poor. No one would ever find our corpses. Nobody would be able to explain our disappearance and after the first waves would have smoothed and and the gossip aunt finished telling the most horrible stories, the people would start to forget us. Quite slowly we would disappear out of their heads.

Would Billy be angry if Jacob wouldn't come back? I couldn't look into Billy's eyes yesterday when he visited us. I thought about everything that happened and I couldn't believe it. How could it come so far?

My family. We would be destroyed. Even Emmett did not make his small jokes. It was very hopelessly here and I always went into the forest for a walk to get different thoughts. I began to think about what would be after the dead. Would we really come into the hell or would we live on in heaven. It doesn't matter to me as long as my family and I could stay together. However, the thoughts of the Volturi simply jumped through my head and I couldn't change it.

So the next days passed and the big day always came closer. The closer he came the more nervously we became. We did not talk a lot we just sat around. Often I lay weeping in Carlisle's arms, nevertheless I never lost one single word of complaint. And so the determining day came. I stood on the clearing. Same like one year ago and it it seemed to me like a dream as I saw the Volturi coming towards us . I had the feeling that my heart resumed to beat again. My throat was dry and I felt a light burning.

There she stood: Sarah and looked at us. Her face hard like a egyptian queen. A mischievous laughter played in the corners of her mouth. She was encircled by her body guards. She opened her mouth to say something. Now it was so far.

"Nice to see you again,"

**I know it's short but I hope you like it just the same. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Autor's note

**Hi everybody,**

**sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter but now it's finished and in the next couple of days I'll upload it. **

**Today I want to wish you a merry christmas and a happy and successful new year. **

**P.S. Thanks for reading my story…**


	15. the end of

"Sarah," growled Carlisle and clenched his teeth. His eyes narrowed until they were only slits. I was unusually quiet. I pretended that I could do nothing more than contribute the course of the evening.

"Carlisle," she answered with a sweet voice as sugar. She smiled a skew smile and took one step forwards. In the corner of my eye I saw how the others got in fight position.

"Why so combative? Didn't you always say that problems should be solved with words ?," she murmured. This voice almost drove me crazy. I deeply inhaled. I tried to remain quiet. I didn't saw Sarah into the eyes because I couldn't endure. This woman had destroyed our life. My eyes started to burn again, nevertheless if I had tears it would not be tears of grief instead tears of fury. She destroyed my life. The rest of my family did not feel differently, nevertheless, Carlisle was the most furious of us all.

"You leave me no other solution," he hissed.

"Carlisle I don't recognise you again. You were always so nice and peaceful. I have really loved you," sighed Sarah. "But _you_ didn't gave me any love. Bad for you and see what you have arranged: you endangered your whole family and all your friends. Bye the way it's mean to meet werwolves,"

Suddenly I felt as slowly something arose in myself like a tiresome insect. A quiet growling escaped of my throat.

"It's not his fault you rotten trollop," I growled quietly, nevertheless, her surprise could not be bigger if I had shouted.

"It's nice to see you again. I see you are well again. Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't would it?," she meant with played concerned voice.

"Why do you do this?," I asked.

"Now, nevertheless, we don't get angry, do we?," she laughed quietly. "But, Esme if it helps you: I have nothing against you. It is for me just about the principle,"

Unfortunately, no more efficient comment occurred to me and I had to be quiet.

"Now, don't be afraid Esme. We will still have the possibility to talk later. Maybe. Actually… no we won't," said Sarah and it sounded than we would drink some coffee together.

"I can hardly believe this," replied Carlisle with nothing but voice.

For one moment a terrible silence arose and it almost killed me.

"Well, let's make this short. I am a much-employed woman and do not have a lot of time. I suggest a fair fight. A duel,"

The duel was an old tradition. In the duel two vampires always lined up against each other. Who, made no difference. There was only one rule: Kill or be killed.

"I do not know," said Carlisle halting. "Who?,"

"What do you think about the two of us, Esme?," for any reason I already had it anticipated.

"Completely impossible," contradicted Carlisle and packed my arm and hold me thight to him.

"Carlisle don't trouble yourselve. Everything will feel well again," I whispered him into the ear so that only he could hear it.

"How do you know this?," he whispered back.

"I feel it. Let me go," I wispherte.

"And what is if I loose you forever?," he asked anxiously.

"Don't even think this. Because of you I will survive. I promise," I said and bend away from him. His clutch had loosened and I released my arm. Courageously I went at the middle of the clearing where Sarah already waited for me.

"Are you afraid?," she asked malicious laughing.

"Yes, but this is no disgrace so I can tell you," I answered elegantly.

"You are so sweet," answered Sarah grinning and I looked at me.

"Nevertheless, lets us start now as I said I do not have the whole day"

We took fight position and we moved in a circle. I saw Carlisle reassuringly into the eyes. It seemed really to calm him. We moved on.

Suddenly she shot up forwards, nevertheless I had expected it and made way aside. However, what she didn't expected was that I threw myself against her. We flew to the back and banged against a tree which burst into thousand parts. We struggled and rolled over the ground.

All at once I felt an unbelievable tiredness that climed up my arms. Sarah used her gift.

"This is not fair," I gasped and I was broken completly. I bundled together my last strength and threw her on the ground and lunged at her. However, immediately she was onto me again.

"If you plead for your life I'll let you go. Maybe," she whispered and storked over my cheek.

"You would never do this," I gasped and closed my eyes because I was so tired.

"What do you mean with that?," meant Sarah annoyingly.

"You are a dreadful person," I answered and gave my life into the hands of the destiny.

"That's not true!," she hissed nastily and shook me. I heard Carlisle groan quietly.

"Of course it's true. You destroy our life. You kill and what do you win with that?," I whispered. Suddenly my body felt so cold and was quite floppy.

Sarah looked at me with horror-sticken eyes. I did not know why she looked like that. Maybe I had hit a sore point, however, for one moment she lost the concentration and I used it. I swung myself around and nailed her on the ground before she could overpower me once more. Then I broke her neck. As expected I felt no feelings of guilt with this action.

But I burst into tears and already one second later two strong hands pulled me down from her and pressed me to a warm body. I was so tired. The last thing I saw was how the guards turned round and dissapeared in the wood. We won. We won. We won. We...

When I opened my eyes again I was at home on the white, small sofa and stared to the ceiling. I heard the fire cracking in the chimney. I turned my head and saw a big figure sitting next to me. At first I believed it was an angel but it was "only" Carlisle.

"How are you, my angel?," he asked affectionately and storked my head.

"I am terribly tired," I reponded and closed my eyes again.

Then I opened them again to looked around me.

"Where are the children?," I wished they were there.

"At school," he answered smiling.

"At school?," I asked unbelievingly. "But, we released them,"

"Yes for one day," he laughed and stroked affectionately my cheeks.

"How long did I slept then?," I said and hope that it wasn't too long.

"Only a week," he answered and I looked at him totally shocked. I slept a complete week. One week.

"What happened?," I asked to deflect myself. I would think later.

"You won," meant Carlisle and I saw the pride in his eyes. I felt so warm and secure and I wanted that this day never ended.

"Really?," I meant and could not hide the feeling of pride. "Did any of the guards caused you trouble?,"

"No, immediately after your victory they dissapeared. I brought you home and I was already afraid that... I wouldn't see you again. However, then you woke up...," I interrupted him with a quick movement of the hand but I regreted it immediately because it really hurt. Carlisle took my hand and pressed it to my body.

"I was awake? I do not remember this at all," I said amazedly.

"Yes, two days ago, however, you were not accessible at all and fell asleep immediately again," he told.

I nodded and showed that I understood.

I groaned and tourned around so I could directly look into Carlisle's eyes.

"How could you just win?," asked Carlisle and I was offended a little at first because it sounded like he would not expected that.

"Because of the promise I gave you. Did I ever broke a promise?," I asked and smiled tiredly.

" Never," he admitted and stroked my hair.

"What time is it?," I asked and he answered to me: "The children are going to come home in half an hour. They will be glad to see you awake again. Emmett almost didn't left you during the last days. What did you do with our Emmett?,"

"I am very proud of them all," I told and closed my eyes. Nevertheless, Carlisle said something else that I didn't understand and then I already slept deeply and firmly again.

"Good night, my angel," whispered Carlisle and covered me carefully.

Half an hour later the others came home but I still slept. I woke up in the evening again. The first one I saw was Emmett who looked at me with a worried face.

"Emmett, I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered quietly and squeezed a kiss on my cheek.

"Emmett go away we also want to say "hello" ", Nessie complained with her sweet voice. It was for me like angel's song and I was happy that she was fine.

"Nessie," I said. "I missed you,"

"I also missed you," laughed Nessie and kissed me. Quick she slipped under my cover.

Her warm body next to mine was good for me, and I had to be careful that I didn't fall asleep again. One after the other came to me and congratulated me on my fantastic victory. Their present was good for me and to have the feeling that no more danger threatened and that nothing stood in front of a life till all eternity.

"I love you everybody in every way," I smiled and closed one after the other in my weak arms.

"You can believe us this was the longest week in our life," laughed Jasper.

"How do you mean this?," I asked curious.

"I won't tell you this because you would probably get a heart attack," he sighed as an answer.

"Let's just say that the house wasn't as clean as it should be," Emmett answered with a embarrassed smile.

"Yes, for example, Rosalie has charred my best shirts with the electric iron," Carlisle told tormented. Before they could stop themselves they had told me the whole story. I had to admit that I didn't laughed like that for a very long time.

"You are to me quite nice slobs," I grinned.

"However, well now you heard enough horror stories. Now you must sleep again, "said Carlisle certainly.

"With whom did you talk? With Nessie or with me?," I asked laughing, nevertheless, I did not contradict.

"You can choose," he laughed and covered us. This spot I did not fall asleep immediately, because I was already much better. Then during the next weeks my complete strength came back and I could go hunting for the first time again. I was as happy as I hadn't been for a long time any more. Everything was like before. Nobody spoke of Sarah any more and I knew never again a word would be spoken about this.

There was nothing that could stop our happy life till eternity.

**Thanks for reading please review! That's the end of my first fanfiction and I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
